Monster Series Lover's Mountain
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: The scarlet moon is blind to their love, their love concealed by dark, heavy clouds.  Fourth in the 'Monster Series' Arch-demonXhuman 18Pin


She felt him inside of her.

"Neehhh… Muuu… Uh ~ uh!" He made her feel so good… He would twist his hips and she would scream – he would arch suddenly and she would see white spots. "Nee – Nehhh – Uuuh – uuhh!" Her nails dug into his forearms. She threw her head back as he struck _that_ spot inside of her. "Th-there! Muuuu~ there!" Her small teeth bit down on his collarbone, her large brown eyes are tightly sealed, tears leaking from their corners. "Muuu! Muuu~!"

He placed his hands on her hips and jerks her legs around his waist; her small body was swallowed by his, completely hidden from the elements, the world, _all worlds_.

His length reached deep inside of her, hit her hard, and then retreated – returned with more force and then fell back. Returned. She gasped and moaned into his chest, head whipping from side to side. She tried to match his rhythm, to push back on him. "Muuuu~! Nuuh!" He shoves her right back into the ground, rising onto his knees and lifting her bottom high. "Maaah!" She flings her hands above her head, scrambling at loose rocks for purchase. "H-Hiba – H-Hiiiii! HIBARI!" Her body curves perfectly, her toes curling. Her mouth makes an 'O' and her eyes are as wide as saucers, but sightless.

Her juices flow and her inner walls clench – inside of her, he becomes erratic, enticed by the seductive suckling of her flesh. He rolls his hips and the tip of his head brushes her womb, throwing white sparks across her eyes. Her nails create crescent shaped wounds in his forearms.

His essence spurts: liquid heat throughout her inner body, abusing her womb. He growls, his neck chording as his body tenses. Red light streams through the cave mouth, casting a red glow over his pale, lithe body. His ebony hair is highlighted pale red and his teeth flash stark white, incisors resting over his bottom lip.

The moment ends; he sinks back down, slipping out of her with a wet 'sccchhliippp' sound. His essence trickles from her entrance, mixed with her own orgasmic juices. His large hands whisper over her body, absent mindedly tweaking a nipple. His other hand molds around the small breast, a pleased spark entering his grey-blue eyes.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san…" She buries a shaky hand in his shaggy ebony hair. She smiles, her large brown eyes hazy. "_Wo ai ni_…" She gasps as he licks her perky nipple. "_Wo ai ni_!"

He pauses, freezing in place. His grey-blue eyes find hers and stare. "…" His one hand flexes around her hip. _Hard_.

"Ha-ii!" She wraps a tiny hand around his wrist, eyebrows drawing together. "Hibari-san!" His hand comes away under her persuasion, leaving behind five crescent-shaped scratches and a red handprint.

He looks from her eyes to the bruise. He looks back to her. "Repeat yourself." He orders.

She smiles cheekily. "_Wo ai ni_, Hibari-san."

In his shock, she slowly, _carefully_, slips from his grasp, out from beneath his larger form. His eyes follow her, uncomprehending.

She stands to her feet. The blood red moon directly behind her shadows her features but emphasizes her feminine curves: her raven-wing black hair, usually tied into two braids, falls down her back to tickle her waist. From her oval face to her small, full breasts to her petite waist and all the way down to her small feet – she was the epitome of a beautiful girl.

He stares up at her; realization clicks in his eyes. "I-Pin…" He rises to his feet, stalking her to the cave entrance. "Stay still…" Outside of the cave, the sky darkens with sudden, heavy clouds. The red moon hides. "Or I will bite you to death." His threat falls on ignorant ears. He takes one more step and she disappears from the cave.

Her small feet make hardly a sound as she dashes across the face of the mountain. She leaps over a small stream and whispers through a narrow echo chamber long carved into the foreboding mountain. Nonetheless, the 'pit-pat' follows her out of the walls of rock.

Panting, gasping, and wheezing, she doesn't dare pause. Sharp stones pierce the soles of her feet and whirring dust stings her eyes. Frigid winds slap her naked body and her hair whips into and out of her face.

Spread across her lips is a growing grin; her eyes glint with pure mischief and joy.

She comes to a dead end – one that had not been there earlier. Pebbles and dirt still flutter to the ground; there stands a tall inescapable wall of boulders.

Behind her is the 'click-clack' of dress shoes against stone. "For running away…" Her heartbeat thundering, she slowly turns around. There he stands fully dressed in a Gucci suit and Italian shoes, grey-blue eyes cruel and hungry, a dangerous smirk on his lips as he twirls two pairs of handcuffs from one finger. His fangs reach his chin. "I will bite you to death twice as hard."

She trembles. Her brown eyes reflect his approaching figure. He doesn't stop until her bare chest brushes against the lapels of his suit; she has to tilt her head back to meet his hypnotizing gaze.

'_click!' 'clack!' _He lifts her up as she begins to fall, her ankles cuffed together as are her hands.

"Aaah! Nniiihh!" He had slipped two fingers into her body without pause. She squeezes her eyes shut, wanton sounds abandoning her throat. He pumps the digits deeply into her, his long fingers reaching far within. "Uuuuhhh! Mmmuuu…"

"I-Pin." The heavy clouds above bring out the silver glow to his eyes. "Ready or not, you're caught."

"H-H-Hibari-san!" She lifts her arms and wraps them around his neck, cuffed wrists resting against his nape. "I'm ready!" She smiles, blushing. "_Wo ai ni_…"

His eyes soften – almost indiscernibly, but none the less. He rests his forehead against hers. "Ah." Their lips press together softly. He adds a third finger, thrusting them.

Their night falls into silence, only broken by her moans and screams.

And the heavy clouds blind the scarlet moon, hiding their lovemaking from the sky.

_**Author's Note: WHOOOOOOTTT! I did it! I wrote an 18Pin story! YESH! I never thought I would be able to do it! I'm so proud of myself!**_

'_**Ai wo ni' – Chinese for 'I love you'.**_

_**If this confused you, go back to Monster Series Crystalline Sphere: Hibari is the arch-demon and I-Pin a human. **_

_**HAPPY 100TH STORY! And who knows, maybe I'll add a surprise to the next monster series... MAYBE.**_


End file.
